


the summer fades away

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically PWP, Camping, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prideshipping, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Timeshipping, post-dsod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Atem takes Kaiba away from work for the weekend.





	the summer fades away

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of the [‘making me feel like'](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460395) series but can be read alone. This is just smut.  
[title from Lana Del Rey – Venice Bitch]

Kaiba should have seen this coming. He had been drowning in work as of late with absolutely no free time. He’d ignored Mokuba’s pleas for him to set down his phone for just one minute so he could focus on something other than emails and business dealings. In the process he’d also ignored Atem.

Which, as it turns out, is a very _bad_ thing to do.

In an instant, his phone is snatched and tossed across the room. Kaiba can then only see the angry face of his ex-Pharaoh lover, eyes two darkened bloodstones. He remains calm, though he doubts it will help the situation. Slowly, he’s backed into the closed door of his room, something Atem had slammed shut only a moment earlier.

Kaiba stays quiet, waiting.

Atem straightens, gets a little taller. He may be short but his presence is not. He crowds Kaiba in.

A pause. Just a moment of their breathing in the quiet room.

Atem opens his mouth and Kaiba tenses. “I think it is time for a vacation,” Atem says slowly.

Kaiba knows he’d be a fool to try to fight back…

“Now is not the time,” Kaiba insists. “I have to prepare for an important meeting with the executive from an American company that-”

A hand slaps over his mouth and muffles the rest of his explanation. Somehow, Atem looks even more pissed off.

“It isn’t a suggestion.” His words are ice.

Kaiba nods carefully. Atem’s hand slips from his mouth. “All right,” he agrees. He… guesses it’s time he takes a break. “But only for the weekend,” he adds firmly.

Atem pins him with a glare before he sighs. “Fine.” He backs a step away.

Kaiba watches Atem’s shoulders relax, gaze losing the heat of battle. He crosses his arms. “So, a vacation? Where did you have in mind?”

Atem smirks. Kaiba thinks it’s both sexy and concerning.

“Oh, it’s a surprise. You might as well leave your phone, too. Where we’re going, there isn’t very good signal.”

Kaiba frowns. This doesn’t sound like a vacation. He wants to protest again. He is about to when Atem raises a hand.

“Better get some sleep, Kaiba. We leave early tomorrow.” Atem smiles sweetly. He shoulders past Kaiba and makes his way out the door. He slams it behind himself.

Kaiba can only sigh. Great. This outing with Atem is going to be exhausting, and probably not in the _good_ way.

* * *

Somehow, Kaiba did not see this coming.

He watches as Isono drives away, leaving them standing next to Lake Motosu. Across the still waters lies Mt. Fuji resting serenely among morning fog. It’s a gorgeous view, no doubt about that. It’s just not where Kaiba wants to be right now. Not when he has a million things to do.

Atem locks their hands together and Kaiba looks down. Atem is staring out across the lake. His large backpack almost dwarfs him.

“I can’t believe you brought me _camping_,” Kaiba mutters.

Atem squeezes his hand. “Mokuba recommended it, actually. I thought it was a great idea.”

Kaiba huffs. “Then why didn’t we bring him and your friends?”

“Because _our_ friends probably don’t want to be around a grumpy Kaiba,” Atem teases.

“And you do?”

“I know how to put up with you.” Atem smiles up at him. “And I know that if it’s just the two of us, you’ll actually relax a little.”

Kaiba clicks his tongue, though he knows Atem is right. Alone together is how he’s spent a lot of his free time ever since he’d managed to bring Atem back into this world.

“Perhaps,” Kaiba says.

The sun has yet to make an appearance. Kaiba’s seen so many sunrises that he doesn’t think this one will be any special. He watches as Atem starts to set up their camp.

How all that equipment fit into that one backpack is beyond him. Kaiba steps in closer, feeling a need to help. Atem shoos him away.

Kaiba stands, hands on his hips, watching Atem skillfully get the tent ready.

“This stuff… where did it come from?” he asks.

Atem pauses and raises an eyebrow. “It’s yours. Mokuba said we could borrow it. Doesn’t it look familiar?”

Kaiba squints at everything that’s laid out. Little fold chairs, a lantern, a cooking pot, a couple of sleeping bags… it _does_ sort of ring a bell. But it had been so many years since he and Mokuba went camping that the memories are too far down to bring to the surface so quickly.

Kaiba shrugs. “I guess. It’s just… been a while.”

Atem nods. “And that’s why it’s long past due.” He finishes anchoring the tent, then unrolls the tarp to put over the top. “I promise we will all go together sometime.” He’s smiling again, and it’s so soft that it squeezes Kaiba’s heart.

“Sure,” Kaiba says dumbly. He can perhaps get behind that idea. Maybe when he’s not so swamped with work.

He had been forced to leave his phone behind. His attempts to sneak it with were foiled when Atem went through his packed bag, and then into his pockets. It had been left with his brother. The camp is public enough that if they run into any type of trouble they can find help easily.

Not that Kaiba thinks they are going to need it. He’s just worried that Atem will try to take this whole experience too far or something. The man _is_ a little too passionate about his interests sometimes.

Kaiba looks around the lake again. There’s not a soul in sight. It’s a bit chilly but it’s almost autumn. The nights are cool though the days still get quite warm. But all of the high summer humidity is gone. It’s a nice break. Kaiba is ready for winter. Not that seasons matter much when he spends most of his time inside.

“All done,” Atem calls from inside the tent. He pokes his head out. “Would you like to see our room for the night?”

Kaiba rolls his eyes playfully. “I’m sure it looks exactly like the inside of a tent.”

Atem pouts. “Just come see.”

With a dramatic sigh, Kaiba walks over. He ducks down and goes to step in only to be stopped.

“What are you doing?” Atem says. “Shoes off or you’ll drag in Ra knows what.”

Kaiba reluctantly slides them off and then crawls into the tent. It’s actually very cozy and it fills him with nostalgia. He finds himself staring at the dark green mesh walls, eyes losing focus.

“Kaiba?” Atem asks lightly. He touches Kaiba’s arm.

Back to the present, Kaiba nods his head. “I’m fine,” he states. He adjusts himself, resting back on his heels. “Feels weird to not be working.” Even when he had been desperate to bring Atem back, it had been a type of work. There is no telling when he had gotten even at least six hours of sleep during these past months. Atem had been here for almost a year, and during that time Kaiba’d been juggling actual work, helping make an identity for Atem, and dealing with Mokuba’s aging teenage self.

“I hope you can enjoy it, even if it is strange,” Atem says. He brings his hand up to Kaiba’s cheek. “I’m here for you.”

Fractionally, Kaiba feels his body relax. In the silence of the tent he can only hear their breathing. It helps. His mind begins to quiet and push aside any thoughts that don’t relate to right now. It’s just him and Atem.

Kaiba doesn’t realize his eyes have closed until he feels Atem kissing him. He opens them lazily. Atem is staring, looking all kinds of enticing. Kaiba leans forward and pecks his lips.

“You hungry?” Atem asks, and it sounds far too breathy to be anything but alluring.

“Something like that,” Kaiba says. He goes in for another kiss, but Atem is already moving away towards the tent door.

“Then let’s get started. Fish aren’t going to catch themselves.”

Kaiba wants to feel annoyed but he can’t bring himself to. He rolls his shoulders and follows after Atem. Fishing. All right. He can try that. It’s been a while though he’s sure it won’t end horribly.

Kaiba gets his shoes back on in time to see Atem setting up two fishing rods. He watches as they turn from pocket sized to full length. The telescopic pole is pretty neat, although he doesn’t think it is going to be all that strong.

“How about a little challenge?” Atem offers. “Whoever can catch the most fish in an hour wins.”

Kaiba grins. “What’s the prize?”

Atem tilts his head. “I didn’t exactly think up a real prize…” He thinks for a moment. “Whoever loses has to cook breakfast.”

“Let’s go with that,” Kaiba agrees.

The race begins. Kaiba struggles a bit with the whole casting situation. He’s happy there’s no live bait. He would not want to touch a slimy worm. Atem on the other hand appears to be in his element. The man handles a rod as if its the most natural thing in the world.

The thought has Kaiba smirking. He wants to make a joke, but Atem shouts in victory as he begins to reel in a fish.

Already? Kaiba clenches his jaw. Time to get serious, then. He brings in his poor cast and this time is determined to make it farther than a foot. He leans the pole behind his shoulder and gives a hard throw.

The pole goes flying, slipping out of his hand like it had been greased up.

They both watch as it lands with a muted splash in the lake a ways off. Kaiba feels nothing but numbness. He turns and looks at Atem.

The man has a hand over his mouth, whole body shaking. As soon as Kaiba meets his eyes, he bursts out laughing. The sound of it is wonderful despite it being at his expense. Kaiba forces his own smile to stay off his face.

“Really?” he tries to growl.

“Yes,” Atem wheezes. He grabs his sides. “I can’t-” He tries to calm down. “You just, whipped it _so hard_-” He starts laughing again, crouching down on the soft sand next to his flopping fish.

Kaiba marches over. “It isn’t that funny.” He isn’t going to admit it is actually hilarious. No way.

Atem swallows his laughter. “Mhm,” he sighs. He looks out across the lake. “Well, the handle is still visible.”

Kaiba sees that it is. But there’s no way to actually get to it. This campsite doesn’t allow any boating. When he looks down at Atem he sees the man stripping off his shirt.

“What are you-”

The shirt is thrown in his face. By the time Kaiba gets it off, it’s to see Atem jumping into the no doubt freezing water in just his underwear.

“Hey!” Kaiba yells. He’s pretty sure swimming isn’t permitted either. Fuck the pole, he can just buy a new one. “Atem, what the fuck are you doing? Come back here.”

“In a minute!” Atem shouts. Expertly, he swims over to the rod. He grabs it, then paddles back to the shore.

He’s shaking and his teeth are chattering but he’s smiling.

Kaiba pulls him into a tight hug. “Why are you so stupid sometimes,” he mutters, trying to pass on his warmth.

“I’m not,” is the muffled reply into his chest.

Kaiba moves Atem back and gives him a pointed look. “I beg to differ.”

Atem smirks. “You should beg more often.”

It earns him a light smack to the head. Atem pushes away from Kaiba. He picks up his shirt and pulls it on, followed by a struggle to get into his jeans. Then he looks Kaiba up and down.

“Now you’re wet too,” he teases.

“I’ll dry, once the damn sun comes up.” He checks his watch. It’s almost seven. The fog is starting to fizzle away and the sky brightening. Any time now.

Atem returns the pole to Kaiba. “How about we call it a draw and cook together once we get enough for a meal?”

Kaiba nods. This time he makes sure to keep a secure grip on the rod at all times.

When they have a couple small trout for each of them, Atem sets up the fire in abandoned pit close to the tent. Kaiba scrounges around for some extra branches along the forest edge. By the time he comes back, the fiery sun is just peaking.

Somehow, it looks better out here than from his room’s window.

Atem whistles as he skewers the fish. He expertly sets them around the fire. “I brought tea, too,” he says, and goes to fetch it.

Kaiba sits down in one of the chairs, caught between watching the fire crackle and enjoying the sun’s slow rise. When Atem comes back and offers him a cup, Kaiba takes it with a quiet thanks.

Atem brings his chair closer and drops down next to Kaiba. The birds are finally starting to rouse, their calls filling the morning air.

Kaiba’s hands are cold but he deals with it. He knows by noon it’ll be too warm for the sweater he has on right now. And then by dinner he’ll need to put it back on again.

“This reminds me of my past,” Atem says.

Kaiba arches an eyebrow. “You went camping… in ancient Egypt?”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly like this. But Mahado, Mana, and I would often go out for day trips along the Nile. It was nice to get away from the palace, if only for a moment.”

Kaiba hums.

“That’s why I was hoping you’d like this.” Atem leans over and turns the fish. “A small get away to help settle your mind. Mokuba was getting worried. As was I.”

He knows. He really does. But work had turned into his number one priority over the years. He keeps getting a little older and a little more involved with Kaiba Corp’s projects. Hell, even Mokuba is more involved. And now Atem is here, and what _he_ wants to do… Kaiba hasn’t even asked yet. The man can do anything he wants. Duel again or laze around and do nothing all day, Kaiba isn’t picky on the particulars. He just wants Atem by his side.

“It’s… nice,” Kaiba admits. “Anything I get to do with you is time well spent.”

“I’m glad,” Atem says.

They watch the sun in all its glory make its way higher. The fish don’t take much more time and Atem plucks them from roasting. It’s a simple meal, and Kaiba isn’t a fan of no utensils, but it works. It feels almost right somehow, being out here with Atem, acting a bit uncivilized in a way. It has been too much of the same thing every day over and over that it has become sort of stagnant.

When they are finished, Atem points a thumb over his shoulder at the forest. “Time for a hike?”

Kaiba shrugs. “Why not.”

There are all kinds of trails, a few longer than others. Kaiba lets Atem lead. Along the well-beaten paths they pass a few other people, some who are jogging and others who are just out for a stroll. It has been far too long since Kaiba has been outside for an extended period of time. It is… very pleasant, actually. The forest doesn’t let in too much sunlight. The air is already picking up a bit of heat and there are plenty of hills to climb.

* * *

Kaiba thinks that Atem’s energy knows no bounds. The man seems to be able to walk endlessly. Kaiba’s feet were starting to feel dead since he hadn’t exactly brought proper shoes for this kind of adventure. The sun is high above them when he calls for a break, one preferably back at camp because he thinks they might be near it.

Atem agrees. He expertly finds the area through the trees. Around the lake now there are others, an older man fishing as they had done and a family with two kids.

“I brought coffee. Well, it’s instant of course. But coffee is coffee, yes?” Atem asks as he looks for the mini campfire kettle.

Kaiba wants to say that statement is blasphemous but he doesn’t want to ruin the mood by complaining. Instead he plops down into a chair with a grunt and slips off his shoes. He rubs at his feet.

Atem has to start the fire again, though he does so expertly. He gets water boiling in no time and soon Kaiba is handed a cup of steaming coffee.

He carefully takes a sip, and for some reason it actually tastes _good_. Why or how, he doesn’t know.

Atem grins at him over his own cup and says nothing.

“Is there anything else you want to do?” Kaiba asks tentatively.

“This is supposed to be for you,” Atem reminds him. “What do _you_ want to do?”

With a light sigh, Kaiba leans back. He rests his coffee on his knee and looks out across the lake. “I might… want to read.” He _had_ brought a book, as some sort of afterthought. He had only known that his phone wouldn’t be with, and so the next best thing was something he had been meaning to read for a while now.

When he looks back at Atem, the man doesn’t seem bothered by his answer.

“That’s a good idea.” He finishes his coffee. “I want to try fishing again. That guy over there looks like he’s been catching some big ones.” Atem’s eyes are shining with what Kaiba knows to be a challenge. “Is that okay?” he asks.

Kaiba nods. “Go ahead.”

They part but they can still see each other. The book Kaiba has is interesting, though he often finds himself glancing to Atem. Both he and the other fisher are having a muted conversation. This must be what it looks like when Atem is in a more familiar place. Being cooped up inside the mansion is probably not the funnest of things.

Before Kaiba realizes it, the sun is lowering behind him, making reading a bit more difficult.

Atem comes back carrying a pastic baggie filled with something and a huge smile on his face.

Kaiba raises an eyebrow and closes his book.

“That guy was really nice,” Atem explains. “We caught a lot, and I let him keep them. Though he insisted I take some fillets.” He raises the bag. “He had a knife so he cleaned the fish for me.”

“That was nice of him,” Kaiba says. He shouldn’t feel as surprised as he does. Maybe he’s too used to people being absolute assholes and sneaky liars.

Atem crouches by the smoldering fire to poke at it. “I hope you don’t mind eating it again.”

Kaiba cares not. He stands and stretches, back popping loudly. “Want me to help this time?”

Atem nods, then says he going to fetch a pan. Kaiba waits, eyes searching the area around the lake.

It’s deserted. The birds have quieted, leaving room for insect songs. This kind of peace almost feels strange.

They cook and eat in companionable silence. Kaiba chews and watches Atem’s face, how the fire catches on his sharp features and draws out the lines. He looks a bit tired. Kaiba thinks he himself_ feels_ a bit tired.

He assists in the cleanup to make it go faster. When everything is put away, he catches Atem yawning.

“Should we get to bed?” Kaiba asks.

The sun has disappeared and the night chill is creeping in.

Atem hums in thought before he nods. “Probably. Means we could wake up earlier tomorrow. What time did Isono say he was coming to pick us up?”

“Ten. Means we’ll have enough time to sleep in before we have to have things packed.”

“Oh,” Atem says. “That will be much nicer.”

Kaiba smirks. He pours a little water onto the remaining fire. “I know how much you like sleeping late.”

Atem unzips the tent door. “Well, yes. Sleep is amazing.” He crawls inside.

Kaiba follows. The tent isn’t warm yet but that’ll change. He closes up the door and turns in time to see Atem pulling off his clothes. The man always sleeps almost naked.

Kaiba has brought pajamas… He debates putting them on. It would add an extra layer, but he has Atem, so it’s not really needed. He says fuck it and strips down until he’s matching Atem in just his underwear.

Atem has the sleeping bags laid out and unzipped. He’s brought an extra blanket too, along with small pillows. It looks cozy. Kaiba comes over and gets underneath.

Facing him, Atem asks, “Did being out here help any?”

Kaiba nods. “Despite not wanting to at first… I think I feel less stressed.”

Atem’s smile is warm. “Good. I’m glad.” He stifles a yawn. “I like being outside. Nature is calming.”

Kaiba can agree with that. He blinks, eyes feeling heavy. When he blinks again, he sees that Atem’s face has softened and his eyes are already closed. The tent is darker, and even if it’s earlier than usual, Kaiba knows he’ll have no problem falling asleep in a minute.

* * *

Kaiba doesn’t know what time it is but it has to be late. He sits up. Inside the tent is pitch black. He listens: the sound of crickets, other night bugs, and tree frogs are giving their droning calls. For some reason, he feels wide awake. Perhaps he’s too used to getting only a few hours of sleep.

Carefully, Kaiba reaches out, searching for Atem. He wants the reassurance that the man is still there. He gets it when he touches warm skin – Atem’s arm. Kaiba rests his hand there for a moment. He wishes he could _see_ something, anything.

It’s useless having his eyes open so he closes them, hoping some tiredness will come back to him. He readjusts and lays back down, pressing up against Atem’s back. The man radiates heat, as if he had absorbed all of the sun’s rays. It’s not a new feeling but the smallness of the tent seems to keep out most of the night chill when it’s been warmed inside. Kaiba buries his face in Atem’s mussed hair, the scent of water lily mixed with the faintness of soil all too familiar but also changed from their time spent outdoors. Kaiba finds it relaxing.

That is, until Atem decides to shift just so, tilting his hips backwards. He murmurs nonsense as he takes a deeper breath and then settles.

Kaiba’s body reacts on instinct. The choice of practically no clothing might have been a bad idea. He holds perfectly still, considering. When was the last time he and Atem had done something for longer than ten minutes? It had to be for almost a month now. Time goes by quickly when he is constantly busy. Kaiba wonders how deeply Atem is asleep. The man is known for being completely out of it while bedded down. The exact opposite of Kaiba. It takes more than a simple alarm to wake Atem in the morning.

He might be able to have a little fun, then. After all, this is supposed to be his mini-vacation where he’d been told to relax. Kaiba slides his hand down Atem’s bare chest, grazing a nipple before going lower. The man has really started to bulk up, what with all his free time. There is the beginning of prominent abs coming through. Kaiba lets his fingers trail over each until he reaches a waistband.

He pauses on the elastic. Atem doesn’t move, only continues his slow, even breathing. Kaiba inches his hand inside, easily cupping Atem’s flaccid cock. He’s done this before, and every time it takes Atem quite a while to wake up, drowsy and lustful.

Kaiba teases the soft skin, thinking about how Atem likes to crawl on top of him whenever he gets the chance and boldly grind down. Kaiba eases his hips forward, pressing his own hardening cock against Atem’s ass. His body responds to the friction through their thin briefs. It’s enticing – a prelude of what’s to come. Kaiba takes a long breath in and lets it out slow. He doesn’t want to rush this.

Carefully, he starts to rub Atem’s cock. Steadily it hardens, growing to fill the palm of his hand. Kaiba rolls into Atem’s ass on each downward stroke. The cock in his hand begins to leak, the perfect slickness to ease the glide of skin. Still Atem sleeps, lost to his dreams.

Kaiba maneuvers his body a slight bit lower, enough to get his mouth on the back of Atem’s smooth neck. There he places a kiss that he laves over with his tongue before sucking lightly. The skin is pleasantly salty. Kaiba’s new angle puts his cock right behind Atem’s balls, a place holding much more heat. He wants to get their underwear out of the way but not quite yet. The slow torture is divine. He tries to control his breathes, to even them out as he listens to Atem’s own breathing, waiting for him to start to come to. Kaiba puts his other hand to work, slithering it under Atem’s side and up around to his chest. He drags his nails across the expanse then zeroes in on a nipple. It’s already peaked and Kaiba rolls it between two fingers.

There’s a hitch in Atem’s breath. Kaiba thinks he’s starting to wake. But there’s no other change after that. Kaiba resists clicking his tongue. He nibbles down Atem’s neck to the first bump of his spine. He mouths it before moving across a shoulder, then to make his way up until he finds a studded ear. Kaiba licks the cushy skin around the earring. He bites down and tugs.

There’s a slight twitch through Atem’s body. Kaiba smirks. He releases the ear and tongues behind it, a well known sensitive spot. He feels Atem shiver against him, breath catching again.

He tightens his fist around Atem’s cock, right at the base. He gives a heavy grind forward.

“Atem,” Kaiba husks.

A sleep-filled response that’s barely a mumble. Atem shifts, trying to roll from his side but Kaiba’s body is in the way. His head is at a better angle now.

Kaiba still can’t see anything but he can feel Atem’s soft respiration now. Carefully, he seeks his face out with his mouth, lips landing just under an eye. Kaiba kisses his way to slightly parted lips. He roves his tongue over them, getting them wet before pressing the tip against front teeth. They prove a difficult wall and Kaiba retreats for the time being.

“Atem,” he tries again, slightly louder.

There’s a better response. The sound of a murmured question.

Kaiba squeezes Atem’s cock. “Wake up,” he purrs.

A sudden sharp breath. Atem gives a sleepy whine and his limp hand finds Kaiba’s own on his cock.

“But I’m having a good dream,” he whispers.

“It’s not a dream.” Kaiba gives a slow pump accompanied by a press of his hips.

Atem groans and pushes back. “Feels good.”

Kaiba agrees. He releases Atem’s cock. The next step is going to be difficult with no light but he’s going to try.

Atem sleepily calls his name as Kaiba rolls away and pats around for his bag. “Just a second,” he says. He finds it and locates the cool metal zipper. He gets it undone and attempts to search for another much smaller toiletry pouch somewhere within. The stiff plastic touches his fingers and he takes it out. Quickly, he opens it and removes the travel size tube of lubricant he had stashed in there for times like these. Always be prepared.

He sidles back up to Atem.

“What were you doing?” Atem asks, sounding strained.

“You’ll see… er, find out.”

Kaiba follows Atem’s voice and kisses him. Atem opens greedily, letting their tongues slide together. Kaiba licks deep into his mouth as he reaches down to pull Atem’s underwear away. Next is his own, and he can finally move his cock against the bare cleft of Atem’s ass. The man shivers against him, a whimper caught in his throat.

A hardly awake Atem is almost too tempting. Kaiba breaks their kiss. He covers Atem’s body with his own, pushing Atem’s chest to the ground so he’s lying flat. Kaiba ruts against him, his cock sliding roughly between the pliant cheeks.

“Seto,” Atem pants. “Are you going to…?”

Kaiba lowers his head, mouth next to Atem’s ear. “Yes,” he growls. He sits back on his knees and snaps the cap on the lube. Body buzzing with arousal, he slicks his cock then lowers onto a forearm. He rests the head of his cock at Atem’s entrance, waiting. “Ready?” he asks.

Atem hums his approval.

Kaiba presses in, tight heat taking all of him until there isn’t any left. He uses his free hand to drag Atem’s hips up closer, getting the man onto his knees. The position is better and allows for more fluid thrusting. Which Kaiba starts, wasting no more time. Atem’s short gasps are delicious. Kaiba wants to kiss him again but settles for talking instead. Something about this situation is getting to him more than usual. It must be the change in room, the hard ground beneath, the complete darkness and quiet.

“You like that, baby?” he teases. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you since I woke up.”

Atem’s whimper is smothered into the pillow below. He turns his head enough to ask, “How long ago was that?”

Kaiba stills his thrusts. “I wasn’t keeping track of the time.” He sinks back in slowly. “I could have made you cum in your sleep, though.” His hand finds Atem’s own cock and brushes knuckles against it. “I could have _fucked_ you in your sleep.” Atem tightens around him and Kaiba smirks. “You want that?”

“You already know,” Atem grunts.

“But like hearing you say it.” Kaiba slides a finger along the head of Atem’s hard length, dipping against the slick head. “You’re sexy when you beg.” He’s sure that if Atem wasn’t still half asleep the man would have retaliated in some way. Instead Atem just huffs.

Kaiba ruts in harder, loving Atem’s docile state, his muscles relaxed. As much as it turns him on to have the Pharaoh’s eager participation, this passive side is also enticing. The way his cock is gliding in and out so smoothly has Kaiba panting hard trying to stave off his orgasm.

Atem says something too quiet.

“Hmm?” Kaiba coos. “What was that?”

Atem only whines, frustrated.

Abruptly, Kaiba stops. He pulls out and lies himself down on his back next to Atem. There’s a curious noise from his partner. Kaiba waits, trying to catch his breath.

Surely enough, Atem rolls into his side and listlessly climbs on top of him. His kisses are full of sleep but are still sweet and Kaiba indulges him. Atem’s cock rubs against Kaiba’s hard abs, slicking it with precum.

With strong hands, Kaiba massages the backs of Atem’s strong thighs. It earns him a mewled moan passed into his mouth by a wet tongue. Kaiba sucks on it and slides his hands higher. When they reach the supple ass, he gives it a firm spank, one to each cheek at the same time.

Atem squirms against him, breaking their kiss. “Seto,” Atem chokes. His voice has gone rough again. “More.”

Kaiba gives one more slap to the bouncy flesh before he kneads it. He curls his fingers in and finds Atem’s slick hole. This he toys with, rubbing just tip of his finger over and over.

Atem clenches. “In,” he moans.

“You want me to work you open?” Kaiba asks. He bends his middle finger into the heat. “Want to cum on my fingers?”

Atem is shaking his head, his nose knocking into Kaiba’s. “Want your cock for that.”

“Then be a good boy and don’t cum yet.” Kaiba adds his index and spreads them, feeling the ring give and stretch. Atem rocks against him, humming his pleasure. Kaiba prods deeper, his long fingers knowing exactly where they need to go.

“Ah!” Atem cries.

Kaiba kisses him hard. “Right here, baby?”

Atem stutters out a yes. He pushes down on Kaiba’s fingers. And then, within a panted breath, Atem says, “_Daddy_.”

Kaiba’s hand twitches along with his cock. He growls into Atem’s mouth and pulls his fingers free. With a slide of his feet, he plants them on the ground then brings Atem’s ass down. It meets his straining cock, and Kaiba spreads those warmed cheeks, the head finding the loosened hole between.

“Fuck, Atem,” Kaiba groans as he slides back in.

Atem manages to sit up, his weight bringing him down more fully onto Kaiba’s cock. They both hiss at the feeling, and Kaiba’s hips jerk up.

With a drawn out moan, Atem leans back into Kaiba’s legs. He does nothing to help, just let’s Kaiba fuck up into him.

Kaiba grips Atem’s hips, helping to keep him stable as he pushes in. It’s more of a grind than proper thrusting but it feels just as good. And Atem is being louder now, each breath out a short whine. It sharpens the lust in Kaiba’s veins. He tightens his hold on the bony hips.

Atem starts to say his name. A chant of “Set-oh”, ending drawn out. He always ends up doing that when he gets close.

Kaiba focuses his energy into his thrusts and it causes Atem to bounce on his lap. Every time that soft ass slams back down, Kaiba feels his cock leak just a little bit more. He throws his head back against the pillows below, wishing he can see what Atem looks like. He already knows but it would still be nice.

A sharp thrust in has Atem curling inward. He lets his chest touch Kaiba’s again, though he’s too far down to kiss. Instead he nips over Kaiba’s pecs, finding a nipple to suck on.

The scrape of pointed teeth have Kaiba’s thrusts stuttering. He fucks in hard a few more times before his orgasm rips through, release caught in Atem’s ass until the movement brings some of it dripping out.

“Seto, nn-” Atem gasps, body giving a hard spasm.

Kaiba feels the warm wetness of Atem’s cum coat his stomach, the cock caught between their bodies pulsing its climax.

Kaiba drags Atem up into a sloppy kiss. There’s too much tongue but he doesn’t care. They pant into each other’s mouth until the heat dissipates.

Atem sighs against his neck. “I… hadn’t planned for us to do that.”

Kaiba says, “It was a spur of the moment thing. Maybe don’t sleep in just your underwear.”

“But it’s comfortable.”

Kaiba hums. He knows they are both somewhat messy but doesn’t care. Let the cum dry. They can deal with it in the morning. Surely Atem packed a towel of some sort.

“Hey,” Kaiba drawls. “Thanks. For forcing me out here.”

There’s no response. Atem is sleeping once again, snuggled up against his side.

Kaiba supposes he’ll have to wait to apologize for all the ignoring he’s been doing lately. To both Atem and Mokuba. Perhaps he can find a slot in his schedule each week to fit in some time with the two of them. And of course, more alone time with Atem. Maybe not like _this _but something similar.

Kaiba slips back into sleep more easily than he ever has.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who have being reading/commenting/kudo-ing on my yugioh fics. I'm shocked at how much attention they are even getting.


End file.
